I'm Back
by Kittywizarrr
Summary: (Base on a bad day I had) After one rough day at school, Margo believes her whole life is torn apart. However, can a certain new step-mom help her feel like she fits in? K plus for some teenage problem.


**Hey guys, this is Kittywizarrr and I've been gone for a very, very long time. I know, I suck don't I? :P Well, this is my returning story I guess you can say. Hence the title, "I'm Back". Also, as I think I said in the summary, the story is based off of a bad day that was having not too long. It's nothing I wanna go into detail with, but I will say that it involves me having to go back into writing and having a lot of drama about it. **

**So, when I went to go talk about it to my Guidance Consular about it, she told me to maybe right how I feel, and that's how this story was born. This will maybe a very bad or good story to you, but I'm hoping you can understand how I been feeling for month without writing something. And, of course, I'm placing all my feelings in Margo because she's the one who I relate to the most.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Universal Studios owns the Despicable Me movies, not me. If I did own it, I would likely ruin the whole story. XD**

My name is Margo Gru and I started off with the worst day ever.

It was ok at first, but I kind of gotten off at a bad start. On Friday at the end of school, my Dance Club in high school were supposed to come together for a photo for the year book (since the old photo erase itself), and set the time to 7:30. I didn't catch if it was A.M. or P.M., however I think it's likely A.M. Though, my bus was late and my dancing teacher wasn't in her classroom. She's usually in there, so it's not a surprise if I become a bit stressed if I can't find her.

The worst part of my day was last period in my Band Class. I play the Trombone and even though I enjoy it, I still can be stressed out when I concert is coming up. Especially a marching band concert, since I have to memorize my songs. Both the band and my band conductor, Mrs. Baits, are very strict when it comes to a good performance, so I try not to complain. I'm always forgetting to get important things, too, like paying money to go into certain trips or something like that. So when I figure out that I forgotten my flip folder, which is something to help hold your music in when were at matching band, that when I started to look at all the negatives about me:

I'm forgetful, I feel lonely, I've never had my first kiss even though I dated that jerk, Antonio, who dumped me, and I don't have I clear idea what I want to do with my life. In fact, I even thought I had no purpose in life itself. I felt like some wasteful part of a machine that didn't need to be place there.

The actual stress could have come from the mid-exams in my school coming up next week rather than a flip folder, but once I kept on failing at the notes in a certain song and couldn't play it right, I couldn't help it either way. So, once class actually began, tears started to come out of my eyes, which felt like steaming water on my face, and man, did it hurt.

A couple of the band members did notice me crying, but I told them I was fine and they went back to playing. They may have not done anything because they thought it was better for me to be left alone rather than continue talking. Mrs. Baits didn't notice, though. Maybe because I was in the back row and couldn't see my face. I cried for the rest of the period while still trying my best to play my music.

I went to the bathroom afterwards so I could wash my face and made sure no one could notice I cried. In fact, I had most of my head in my books until I went on the bus. Silently, I stared out the window, waiting for the bus to stop at my house. When it did, I said a quiet goodbye to the bus driver, and with that, I was outside, looking at the black house in front of me.

I walked, or dragged my feet, to the front door and open it. What waited me were my new mom, Lucy, and two minions, likely Dave and Kevin, who were all busy cleaning the entrance hall. Lucy was cleaning one of Gru's statutes and the minions were stacked on top of one another to reach some pots above a high bench. Since Lucy was wearing a pair of headphone, I thought no one would notice me. However, both minions spotted me once I took my first step.

"Bello!" They quickly greeted in their language, which gotten Lucy to glance over at me and left a smile.

"Ah, hello there, sweetheart!" Lucy said in an excited mood as always, taking off her headphones, "I'm sorry about that, I could have taken off these to listen for the bus. It's really fun listening to music while cleaning. So, did you have a good day at school?"

"Uh, yeah…" I lied, trying to keep up a smile so Lucy wouldn't notice.

"Well, I hope so! Oh, by the way, Gru took Agnes and Edith for a day at the park, and since its Friday, I thought you and I could have a little "Lady's Night" together. Or a "Lady's Day"… Or perhaps maybe a "Lady's Afternoon"… Ah, it doesn't matter, as long as it's fun for the both of us! How about we start off with a movie? I have a lot of good romantic comedies if you're into those. How about we watch _Love Actually_?! Nah, you might be too young for that, with Martin Freeman and all. Oh, wait, wait, we could watch _The Black Stallion_! I know it's not much of a romantic comedy, but it's still a great movie. No wait, I got it! We could watch _Ferris Bueller's Day_…" Lucy stopped suddenly, "Margo? Are you ok?"

She notice that my smile faded away and I showed how I really felt. And, without any warning, I hugged her and started crying. "I HATE my life!" I yelled in her light blue dress.

"Oh, honey…" Lucy responded sullenly and began shushing, "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay. Alright, how about you go to your room and I'll make you something. Then we can talk about what's going on, ok?"

I sniffed and said, "O-Ok," and went upstairs to my room. The minions who were cleaning looked nervous, which was very unusual about them.

It was a few minutes later when the door cricked opened and Lucy's voice rang. "Hey, sweetie, are you feeling any better?" She asked. Having my face stuffed in the pillow, I lifted my head to see her. She had a mug filled with warm coco topped with some whipped cream. As she walked towards me, she handed me the mug and sat next to me. Even though it was in my hands, I didn't really want to have a sip, so I just stared at it.

We were both silent for a while, until Lucy asked, "So, a rough day at school, huh?"

I nodded.

"Is it alright if you can tell me what, or should I…"

"No… No, I'm ok to tell you," I take a quick breath and began, "It started when I missed the Dancing Club picture that I was supposed to be in. So I was worried that they took the picture without me because it is my first year in that class. But once I was in Band for last period, I realized I was supposed to bring my flip folder to class, which made me think of negative thoughts about myself. And when these thoughts were getting to strong to get rid of, I just… I just cried through the whole class period, thinking that I didn't choose the right life!"

Lucy's face became stern, "Did anyone notice you were crying?"

"Some people notice, but I lied to them and said I was fine. Mrs. Baits didn't notice, but she had her reasons. I know it's really a dumb thing to be upset about but…"

"Oh, no, no, no, it's not dumb at all."

Even though it makes sense that she would say that, I was still surprised, "Really?"

"Yep, but you know what think? I think it's just being stressed about the mid-exams. You heard about it at school, didn't you?

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too. But, why don't you think it's dumb?"

"Well, perhaps you would never believe this, but I actually get depress for the same reasons." My eyes widen from this information, which gave Lucy a small giggle, "I was thinking you would have that reaction. But still, it's 100% true. Sometime, when I'm at work or driving home, I think if I really the right things in life, like marrying Gru, for example."

_Am I talking to Lucy or am I talking to a complete stranger? _I thought.

Lucy continued, "But when I come home and see my whole family giving me a warm welcome, I see that everything in my life is great! Sorry if I scared you for a second," She said warmly, realizing that I gave out a large sigh of relief.

"Besides, you're only 15 years old, there's still a lot of time to figure out who you want to be. You understand?"

I nodded, feeling a little better about myself.

"Oh, wait, there's also one other thing, but I need to go down stairs. I'll be back in a sec… Also, don't forget to drink that coco of yours, or else it will get cold."

"Oh, right!" I responded, actually forgetting the mug in my hand. As I took a sip, Lucy ran out of the room. She came back moments later once I began taking larger sips. I notice that her left arm was wrapped around her white laptop and she opened the top when she sat down.

I took at the screen as numbers appeared on it. 98, 90, 93, 100, 89… The name "Gru, Margo" was on there too… "Wait, are these my gardes?!" I finally realized.

Lucy responded with a quick, "Mhm"

"Wow! I really did thing great?!"

"Yep, the school just lent them to me today, so I thought you could use a nice "Lady's Night-Day-Afternoon Thingy" as a reward. I was going to show you after we decided on a movie, but when you told me you were having a bad day; I thought looking at your grades right now would make you feel better."

"Yeah, it did… Thanks, mom," I said, as a put the mug on my desk and gave Lucy a hug. I think she felt very nice when I called her 'mom', since I usually call her Lucy as you can obviously tell.

"So, now that you feel better," she began, breaking up the hug, "Do you wanna watch a movie together?"

"Sure, that last one you were talking about earlier sounded interesting. Can we watch that?"

"Ferris Bueller's Day-Off? Certainly! But remember, after today, we should think about studying for those mid-exams so we can see more of those awesome grades, agreed?"

"Agreed,"

After that chat, I felt a lot better about myself, realizing that I've been a very hard-worker at school. Knowing this, Lucy and I were about to open the door to watch the movie together. However, as I slightly opened the door, a hoard of minions ran in, screaming loudly and surround us with hugs and flowers by the millions. Some actually had bananas instead of flowers. This made me chuckled a bit, since the minions seemed to be trying to help as well, which I thought it was very sweet of them to care. By the time Lucy and I existed the door, our hands were filled with bananas and flowers. Both of which were the same color.

My Name is Margo Gru and by the end of the day, everything became a whole lot better now.

**The End?**

**I know that this story has some problems, but I think it's at least a good start. It also took me 6 hours all together to get this story done, so yeah. However, I feel like I'm not done with this just yet. I was thinking that I could write about how Gru, Anges, and Edith are doing at the park, and how they react to Margo's day at the day. If you want me to, just ask. If you don't and think the story is good where it is, then that's fine, too. **

**Also, Lucy's comments are sort of based on my Guidance Consular, but the speech was made more "mom like", since Lucy was Margo's new mother. **

**That's all I have say. For now, I'll see Ya'll in my writing! Take care!**

**Kittywizarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr OUT!**


End file.
